Is this real
by WilSon98
Summary: Losing a loved one is the hardest thing for everybody. Not being able to get over it, is even harder. But every part of them and every memory that you shared together, will always be kept in your heart.
1. Chapter 1

He had a long day at the club. All he wanted was to go back to his room and rest. After taking a shower, he fixed himself something to eat. Sonny grabbed his phone off the bedside table to check for any messages. There was one missed call from Will. When he checked the message, Will's voice sounded a bit worried.

He finished with dinner and went to sleep for a bit. A few hours later, his phone was ringing insistently. He got up and reached for his phone.

"Hello Sonny."

"Hi uncle Vic. What's wrong?"

"There's something you should know."

"Is it Will?"

"Sonny, Will is gone."

"What? What do you mean he's gone?"

"Will was murdered."

"No. He can't be. Tell me he's ok. Tell me he's at home with our baby girl."

"I'm sorry Sonny. He's gone." Sonny hung up the phone and stood there for a minute. His back hit the wall and he fell to the floor, where he cried.

Sonny couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to be with Will, he missed him. He was going to fix things right between them. He wanted to go back in time and stop everything that had happened. He managed to pack a few things that he needed and left.

* * *

He let himself in and walked inside the mansion. Sonny had no expression on his face. He saw his mom in the living room and she pulled him in for a hug. He couldn't hold his tears back anymore, and he cried on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." He tried to crack a smile, but he couldn't.

"Do you want anything?" Adrienne asked.

"No. I'm okay." He walked to the doors that opened to the patio outside. He looked out and remembered some of the memories they had and shared together. If only he came sooner, none of this would have happened.

"Where is he?" Justin came in as soon as Adrienne told him. Sonny left the doors and walked up to his dad who hugged him.

"This never happened to me before."

"I know."

"If I hadn't left, this wouldn't have happened. This is all my fault."

"Sonny, don't blame yourself. None of this was your fault." Justin said.

"You know, he uh, left me a message. And he said he wanted to make things right. And when I heard his voice, I felt safe."

"Oh sweetie." Adrienne hugged him again.

"There's something I have to do right now." Sonny wiped away his tears.

"Do you want us to come with you?"

"I'll be okay." Sonny left and tried to breathe calmly.

* * *

The tape was everywhere. He looked at the broken door that was half way opened. He opened the door the rest of the way and saw Gabi there.

"Sonny."

"Hey Gabi." They hugged for a minute. Sonny looked over at by the couch. He knelt down and touched the floor.

"Is where he was?" Gabi nodded. Sonny's tears resurfaced and he couldn't hold them anymore. He got back up.

"Do you need some time alone?"

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not. I was just getting some stuff for Arianna. I can get them later."

"I want to see her."

"Of course you can. Anytime you want." Gabi quickly got her stuff and left. Sonny went over the apartment. He couldn't believe someone would do this to him. Will wouldn't even hurt a fly. He's the nicest person that everybody knows. Sonny picked up a picture frame of the three of them. And he noticed Will's favourite toy when he was a baby and is now Ari's. He took both of them and sat on the floor. Holding tightly onto his two favourite things.

* * *

When the funeral came, it was all a blur. Sonny didn't know how he got through it. There was not a single dry eye during the procession. A few of them got up to speak as did Sonny. He tried to hold some of his tears through it all. It was a long day for everyone, and they managed to get through it.

At the end of the day, Sonny made his way back to Will's gravesite. He sat down and let his tears fall again.

"I love you so much Will. I want you to know that. I know we've been fighting a lot, but I wanted to fix that. Arianna is gonna need you. How am I going to tell her that she lost her daddy? She's going to be devastated. My heart is empty without you. I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I need you. I love you." Sonny cried again and somehow was lying right next to him and fell asleep.

Sonny woke up, drenched in sweat. He turned to put the light on. He wiped away the sleep from his eyes.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Someone got up next to him.

"I can't sleep."

"Bad nightmare?"

"Yeah. I thought I lost you."

"Well, you're not going to lose me again. I promise. Let's get some rest."

"I just want to make sure this is real."

"It is. I'm right here. I'm alive and right beside you." Sonny closed the light and went back to sleep and held on to Will.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sonny woke up, he felt wet all over. He turned around and looked over at Will's gravesite. He hadn't realized that he slept all night right beside it. The cool water dripped down his forehead. He then realized that it had rained all night. Sonny got up and tried to get rid of the strain in his neck. He took out his phone as he started walking. He had about twenty missed calls. A few of them were from Abigail, and Sami. But most of them were from his parents.

Sonny walked up to the mansion and quietly opened the door. His parents were already in the living room when he walked in.

"Oh my God. Sonny, where were you? Your father and I were worried about you." Adrienne exclaimed as she went to hug him.

"I'm fine. I didn't know where I was for a minute."

"You shouldn't be staying out so late like this."

"I'll be fine. Besides, I'm used to it anyway."

"I made you some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something. You didn't eat anything for two days already."

"Thanks mom, but I'm okay. If I get hungry, I will grab something."

"I'm just looking out for you sweetie."

"I know." Sonny went upstairs, leaving his parents worrying about him even more.

* * *

"Good morning handsome. Told you I'd be here when you woke up." Will woke up with a smile.

"Morning to you too. For some reason, I thought I lost you."

"You won't. I promise. Come here." Sonny moved closer to Will and kissed him. It was a deep kiss and Sonny didn't want to let go.

"How about some breakfast in bed?" Sonny smiled.

"I'd love that. But I'm making it." Will said.

"No you're not. You were up all last night trying to get work done, and I don't want you to exhaust yourself even more."

"You were up all night too." Will exclaimed.

"It was my idea anyway. And if you wait, you just might get a surprise or two." Sonny teasingly laughed.

"Fine. You always get your way don't you?"

"Always." Sonny smiled and leaned close to Will and kissed him. Sonny got up to make breakfast. He hummed a tune to himself as he made breakfast for them.

"Something smells good."

"Oh, hey Gabi. Sorry if I woke you up."

"You didn't. But that coffee smells really good. And Arianna needs her breakfast." Gabi set Arianna in her high chair as she made her breakfast for her.

"How are you feeling today?"

"My headache is finally gone. But I think I'm coming down with a cold."

"Yeah, you sound like it."

"You and Will wouldn't mind if I took Ari for the day? And let you two do whatever you do." Gabi laughed.

"Of course not. Go ahead. Can I just get a kiss from my baby girl first?" Sonny walked up to Ari who gave him a big kiss on his cheek.

"We will see you later."

"Okay. Have fun." Sonny had a tray in his hand and walked in the bedroom.

"I love having breakfast in bed with you." Will laughed as he sat up.

"I can do it as much as you want."

"I'm starving. But first, I want my kiss."

"Always." Sonny set the tray on the bedside table before he got back under the covers. He kissed Will, and the kiss lasted longer then the last time.

* * *

After they had breakfast, they watched television for a bit. There was nothing that great on TV, so they played a little game. But Will made a few rule changes in the game and turned it to something else. They were back in bed, breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"I did not think you were going to do that." Sonny laughed.

"I just did." Will laughed as well. He rested his head against Sonny's chest.

"I love you Will."

"I love you too Sonny." Their hands entwined together as they closed their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So sorry it has taken me forever to upload this story. I had all my stories saved on my iPad in my notes and somehow I lost them all. I'm still trying to figure out how i can get them back. It's going to take a while. But I just want you to all know, that I am going to continue with this story and all the stories that I have on here. This ch is a little short, I tried my best. Hope you like it._ :)

* * *

Sonny woke up with a pounding feeling in his head. He remembered he hadn't eaten anything at all yesterday and didn't even go for a glass of water. He tried getting up out of bed, but something was pushing him down. He tired himself out pushing the covers off and felt himself getting cold once again.

He groaned in frustration and pushed himself out of bed one more time. He nearly lost his balance when he got out of bed, but he held onto the bedside table. He let his eyes adjust to his room, and he realized he was in the mansion. He got out of the room to move around more. He walked downstairs to the living room where he heard voices.

"Morning." Sonny tried to get out.

"Oh my god Sonny, you look so pale. Come sit down." Sonny took a few steps and a wave of dizziness washed over him and he nearly fell. Adrienne was right beside him to catch him.

"How are you feeling sweetie?"

"I remember getting into this stupid fight with Will. I need to find him and tell him I'm sorry." Sonny tried getting up once again. Adrienne looked over at Justin, Maggie, and Vic.

"You're not going anywhere. You're staying right here."

"But I need to tell him."

"He knows you're sorry."

"I never get a chance to tell him that I love him." Sonny replied before he broke down.

"Oh, Sonny. He knows that too." Adrienne held him close. His pale face and the burning sensation of his skin was another thing. He was annoyed at the consistent badgering of his mom wanting to take him to the hospital. He finally gave in after a couple of trips to the bathroom.

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?" Adrienne played with her hands with worry.

"He's going to be fine. He's just withdrawn a little bit."

"How little?"

"Chills, night sweats, dizziness, fever."

"His face was pale, and he hadn't eaten anything in two days straight."

"Those also played a part in his situation. He's fine. He just needs some rest and a lot of fluid in him. He had a lot to deal with in a week especially what happened to Will."

"He's devastated."

"If you need anything, let me know."

"Thank you." Adrienne let herself in the room and sat next to him. He was in fast asleep. She took his hands in hers and waited for him to wake up.


End file.
